Blind Love
by PockyCake
Summary: [NxT]Rumors spreaded about Neji. Tenten believed none of them, but she will soon find out that they were true...


Author's Notes: I really love this couple , NejixTenten ftw! I always want to write about these two. So this is it!  
I got the idea after watching Yuuki. (Kamenashi Kazuya is such a cutiiee!)

ROCK ON: Many thanks to my betas I love you guys !

Disclaimer: How could I own such a masterpiece? Huhuh? How, HOW? Not in a millions of years.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

'You probably got the wrong number, there is no girl in this house that fits this name.'

'I see... I'm sorry for the trouble. Thank you very much.''

A darked long haired boy hung up the phone. Believe it or not, Hyuuga Neji has found a new hobby, he spent hour and hour every day on the phone. Once again, the genius picked up the phone and composed another call. The phone call wasn't right and again, he retried. He kept doing that until he fell asleep.

To some, this may sound ridiculous, but in fact, it's not...

**xoxox**

A joyful girl entered the Konoha gates. With two brown buns on her head, she remained the same after all these months.

One year earlier, her grandmother, who was sick, reclaimed Tenten by her side. During these months, the weapons mistress had to put her kunoichi's duties aside to take care of her beloved grandmother. She recovered rapidly and Tenten was able to return to the village.

She was about to go straight home when she heard...

_Hyuuga Neji._

The brunette blinked and turned around to look out for her old friend. She didn't found anything except two women.

'Hyuuga Neji ? Impossible.'

'But I've heard Hinata-san! Apparently her cousin turned insane. Actually, he's good looking, but to the point to...'

'To what?'

The other woman lowered her voice, 'To the point to spent every single day on the phone...'

_On the phone? _

Curiosity took over her and the brunnette girl positionned herself so she could gasp every words of their conversation.

'On the phone? Are you sure?' the first woman asked, 'When you look at him, he doesn't look like a phone freak.'

'I know!! But, I'm sure this is true! For god's sake, I've heard it from Hinata-san! This is accurate.'

'But still, it's hard to believe. He's one of the best jounin around the village. Why would he spend his days on the phone? It doesn't make any sense.'

'Do you think he's gay?'

_Neji is gay? No way!_

Tenten couldn't help it, but laughed. She laughed so hard that the two women stopped and looked toward the kunochi. Tenten excused herself and walked away while she still laughed about the conversation.

Hyuuga Neji spent his days on the phone? -Neji is gay?- Nonsense! Neji hated to lose his time the most, why would he bother to waste it on the phone? -But phone isn't related to homosexuality, right? These two women were definitly crazy- It just can't be.

Suddenly, an image of Hyuuga Neji appeared in Tenten's mind. He was screaming and was merciless toward Tenten during a training. -Yes, that's how it should be-

'Ahh-! Neji, Neji ! What did you do to deserve that kind of reputation?' Tenten talked to herself while she changed her destination. After all, she couldn't wait for tomorrow to see her old teamate.

**xoxox**

'Argghh! Why do I always get a wrong number? Perharps this is fate...'

Neji always believed that fate was something we couldn't control and once again, this has been prove. He tried so hard and in the end- Neji couldn't continue over his thoughts, someone was now knocking at the door. The Hyuuga progidy stayed sit and didn't bother to look out for the one who was at the door, but to his surprise, the person had the guts to enter.

'Neji? Are you there?'

The voice was familliar and the boy started to feel uneasy and nervous.

'Neji! There you are!'

This voice... This voice is certainly Tenten's.

'Nee, Neji, why aren't you looking at me? Are you mad at me? Sorry, I entered without your permission...'

He couldn't look at her, he wasn't prepared. This was happening too quickly. He just found out that he couldn't deny fate through hardship, but it seems that miracle do happen when it comes to her. Neji tried to calm down so he could behave normally.

'Ano... Neji, I've heard some weird things about you today... They say that you are insane...'

Neji didn't want to hear the rest of the sentence, he knew already what was coming next.

'And that you spent your entire day on the phone and that you're-But you know Neji, I don't believe them... Haha! How can that be?- Oi! Neji? What's wrong?'

Suddenly, he stood up and turned around to face her. He wasn't far from her nor too close, but Tenten could feel that something was really wrong... The way he looked at her wasn't right. His eyes were looking into her direction, but she could feel that they weren't focusing on her. She really wondered if what she heard before was true but she quickly concluded that she was stupid to think like that and that the darkness of the room wasn't helping either.

'Neji, I'm going to open the light so we can-'

'I never thought that darkness was scary.'

Tenten frozed. She didn't understand what he meant, but she felt a strong pain coming from her stomach and it had nothing to do with what she ate. The brunette girl didn't say anything and letted him continue.

'You always said that I was always alone. That I think and live differently from others. That my head is full of darkness. But, you know, Tenten, I never knew anything of this until it actually happens to me.'

He paused, trying to find his words. He sighed deeply and spoke.

'I always thought that if darkness was like that, I could live on, but I was wrong. Tenten, it happened so quickly, I lost a teamate and... and it just happenned like that!' He was now screaming, being unable to control himself, 'I...I-'

Tenten approached him and putted her finger on his lips.

'Neji, calm down. Ok? Now... tell me, what's wrong? Does it have to do with anything I've said? The telephone-'

'Tenten! I was looking for you. I didn't know how to contact you, you didn't leave anything when you left! Even if you're by my side now, I can't even see you! This is too much, I can't take it anymore!' He was now breathing heavily, as if a demon was taking over him. 'I knew it, but I tried to contact you. I don't know why I did that, but it just happened. I already knew that if I was able to contact you, it wouldn't bring any progress to my state, I wouldn't be able to see you...'

'But Neji... I'm right here.' She took her hands into his face and she looked directly into his eyes. 'Look, I'm right here, in front of you. And don't you feel it, my hands on your face? Another proof that I'm real. Everything will be alright. Ok?'

But this wasn't enough for the Hyuuga. He even spoke louder, 'Tenten! Don't you get it? I can't see you because I'm blind!'

**To be continued...**

* * *

PockyCake: I will love to read your reviews! 


End file.
